Mi chica Tsundere
by pipe92
Summary: Gohan sabía que aquello que sentía cuando estaba con Videl era amor pero también entendía que le sería difícil convencer a la ojiazul con el carácter tan volátil que tenía su enamorada One Shot especial de San Valentín


**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**La canción es ****it's not like i like you en español**

/VSRey7BGlGg

* * *

**_Capítulo especial de San Valentín_**

_Aaai aaaaai ah ai aaaai ah ba ba_

_di bam ba di ba di bam bam badi ba_  
_Aaai aaaaai ah ai aaaai ah_  
_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_  
_¡Eh eso suena bien!_  
_¡Nadie te ha preguntado!_

_Ahorré un poquito de amor que_  
_me gustaría invertir en ti_  
_Pero nunca me dejas bailar_  
_este romance contigo_  
_No porqué siempre me golpeas_  
_(KYA)_  
_pateas_  
_(HUH)_  
_espero que no_  
_(jijiji)_  
_creas en lo que dices de mí_  
_¿Por qué te quedas a mi alrededor_  
_como si no te cansaras de mí?_  
_Me pregunto qué podrías_  
_sentir si te diera la mano._  
_Pero siempre_  
_(¿qué haces?)_  
_me cierras las puertas_

Para la mayoría no fue difícil darse cuenta que era lo que le pasaba al primogénito de Goku con la hija del campeón del mundo, como siempre estaban juntos hablando en las reuniones o fiestas que daba Bulma, la manera en la que evitaba que el maestro Roshi se acercara para acosarla y las veces que la ayudaba a combatir el crimen de ciudad Satán.

Gohan al principio no sabía que le sucedía el porqué deseaba estar siempre con Videl,la razón de extrañarla cuando no la veía durante los fines de semana,no fue hasta que tuvo una conversación con Bulma que entendió lo que le sucedía y que debía hacer, debía pedirle una cita para comenzar, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo conociendo el carácter que tenía la pelinegra, hasta que en un momento en que ambos se encontraban en un receso comiendo en la azotea de la preparatoria.

\- Videl, no quieres comer algo - propone Gohan dejando de comer por un momento atento a la respuesta.

\- No es lo que estamos haciendo - Dice Videl mirándolo por un instante sintiendo que había algo más en aquella propuesta.

\- No, me refiero a salir a comer algún lugar después de clases o el fin de semana - aclara el pelinegro bajando la mirada sintiéndose avergonzado al decirlo.

\- Si, suena bien, aunque de todas maneras quería ir a tu casa - comentarte la pelinegra sin mucho interés en su voz guardando sus cosas -aún quiero manejar mejor la técnica de volar

\- Claro y luego podemos hacer un picnic - vuelve a sugerir el semisaiyajin de forma muy enérgica - para comer algo.

\- ¿Porque estás tan ansioso de salir? - cuestiona la ojiazul frunciendo levemente el ceño ante la insistencia de su amigo - ya estamos solos en la azotea

\- Pero no es lo mismo, esto sería una salida de ambos fuera de la preparatoria o de los entrenamientos - explica Gohan lo que quería hacer sin dar mayores detalles del porque.

\- Como una cita? - inquiere Videl viendo la cara de asombro de su compañero que para su fortuna el timbre había sonado.

Mi chica es dere, tsun-tsun-dere,  
si la saludo me quiere golpear  
Y si le hago un cumplido sé que huirá  
hey eso fue un ataque directo!  
Gato salvaje encontraste mi escondite  
E-estúpido pulpo… ¡Discúlpate!

¿Qué? ¿Cómo que soy un pulpo?  
¿Y cómo que soy un gato?  
Bueno, em… los gatos son lindos  
Qui-quien es li-linda  
seras idiota te odio!  
¿Podríamos llevarnos bien?  
Vete ya, sé que no puede ser  
Hay algo que quiero decir  
Tú solo me quieres persuadir…

La justiciera adolescente de ciudad Satán si fue una sorpresa entender que era lo que le pasaba a su amigo, creyó que toda esa atención que le mostraba era simplemente su manera de demostrar amistad, después de todo sabía que no había tenido oportunidad de tener un amigo de su edad y menos del sexo opuesto o tal vez fue ella quién no quiso ver lo que en verdad estaba pasando.

No fue hasta que Iresa le insinuó la posibilidad de que el pelinegro sintiera algo más que amistad que Videl vio lo que se negaba a creer, no porque no sintiera lo mismo sino porque temia que Gohan estuviera confundido con lo que sentía y aquello solo fuera una simple amistad, ahora ambos se encontraban entrenando en el bosque ya que la ojiazul deseaba poder volar aún más rápido no tanto como Gohan pero al menos superando su velocidad anterior.

\- Muy bien Videl creo que es todo por hoy - Dice Gohan defendiendo el entrenamiento al ver que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse - sigues con este ritmo podrás volar más rápido

\- No seas adulador Gohan, no eh mejorado nada durante este día - Alega molesta la pelinegra limpiando el sudor que corría por su frente.

\- No es necesario que mejores tan pronto, con solo soportar tu aura durante un minuto es suficiente - comenta el hijo mayor de Goku viendo lo negativa que estaba aquel día su amiga.

\- Bien no importa me voy a mi casa - menciona Videl ignorando aquel comentario recuperando el aliento para irse antes de que anocheciera.

\- ¿No deseas ir a comer? como te lo ofrecí - ofrece Gohan tomándola por la muñeca para evitar que se fuera acercándola a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Que haces? - susurra la justiciera sonrojada por aquel contacto tan repentino entre ambos.

\- Lo lamentó es solo que no quería que te fueras - dice el semisaiyajin soltando el agarre apenado viendo como el color de la cara de Videl se volvía rojo - tienes calor tienes la cara roja

\- Es, solo que, es que estoy agotada idiota ya déjame tranquila - grita la hija de Mr Satán tapando su rostro para luego salir volando.

Ahorré un poquito de amor que  
me gustaría invertir  
Y NO EN TI  
Porque tengo miedo de  
que me quieras rechazar  
Oh, porque siempre te ríes  
(Jajajaja)  
y juegas, pero espero que…  
lo que dices sea verdad  
LO ES  
Me pregunto qué pensarías si dejara  
mi orgullo de lado y te diera la mano  
como si fueramos amantes  
HAZLO  
¡No hablaba de ti!  
No eres mi príncipe  
Baka!

No soy dere, tsun-tsun-dere, solo  
es que tengo un frágil corazón  
No me sonrojo, el sol me ha  
quemado me olvidé el protector  
jajajajajaja tienes una hermosa sonrisa  
No la verás, no te la mostraré  
Ya, solo quería decírtelo…

El pelinegro vio sin entender lo que había pasado a la muchacha, tal cual como cuando le sugirió cortarse el cabello días antes del torneo de artes marciales, simplemente suspiro pesadamente sería más difícil de lo que imagino conquistarla. La ojiazul volaba lo más rápido que le daba sus fuerzas, sintiendo como su corazón latía no por el esfuerzo realizado sino por recordar aquel contacto que había tenido.

Intentaba no pensar en aquello sabía que si se sumergía más en las emociones del amor le sería más dolorosa darse cuenta que tenía razón con respecto a Gohan, estaba segura que la única perjudicada al ilusionarse sería ella por lo tanto intento mantener fuera distancia en la escuela con el hijo de Goku al igual que evitar los entrenamientos o las llamadas telefónicas, incuso en algún encuentro en reuniones en casa de la presidenta de la corporación cápsula donde decidía no ir.

No fue hasta una semana después donde Videl combatía sola contra un grupo de criminales que intentaban robar un banco, no había querido llamar a Gohan lo había podido hacer en el pasado, pero está vez la superaban en número y en cantidad de armas, para su fortuna el semisaiyajin apareció para barrer con todos los delincuentes de un solo golpe.

\- No necesito que me salves cada vez que estoy en apuros - expresa la pelinegra molesta por lo que había sucedido.

\- Solo te estaba dando apoyo como compañeros nada más no es necesario que te molestes - dice Gohan intentando calmar la ira de su amiga.

\- No necesito un príncipe azul que me salve, deja de actuar de esa manera - Alega Videl frunciendo el ceño acercándose a donde estaba Gohan.

\- ¿De que manera? - cuestiona el hijo de Milk sin entender que era lo que quería decir.

\- De un chico enamorado, puedo ver la manera en la que me miras en la que quieres estar siempre conmigo - revela finalmente la ojiazul mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

\- Lo entiendo - Dice el pelinegro sintiendo una punzada en su corazón por un segundo dándose vuelta para irse.

\- Parece que no lo haces no quiero perderte - menciona la justiciera quien era ella quien la tomaba de su muñeca para que no se fuera - eres alguien muy especial para mí,eres honesto y sincero

\- Tus palabras dicen otra cosa Videl - asegura el pelinegro quien voltea a verla a los ojos mostrando un semblante de tristeza.

\- Se que aveces puedo ser un poco brusca, pero eres un chico maravilloso y no deseo perder esto - declara la muchacha viendo como su amigo simplemente desvía la mirada y se va.

¿Tienes el día libre hoy?  
¿Cómo es que lo quieres saber?  
Esto no es una declaración!  
Bueno dime ¿Dónde quieres ir?  
Podemos ir a navegar, ver conejos y  
darles dulces de comer  
No, esto suena realmente estúpido  
Y que me dices de ir a una cena  
romántica o historias de miedo contar,  
yo te podría abrazar  
No me gusta la idea…

Creo que eres aburrido  
hemos terminado de hablar,  
Esto no va a funcionar  
Ba ba rarara  
Escucha atentamente esto es una  
imaginación que solo tienes tú  
Así que ríndete  
Aah lo que digas…  
BA BARA BARA!

Ahora era Gohan quien se iba sin dar más explicaciones necesitaba pensar, el tenía claro sus sentimientos los entendía, mientras me leía poesía o sobre el amor más entendía que era aquello lo que sentía por Videl. Aquella noche no pudo dormir pensando en lo que había sucedido necesitaba una respuesta más clara de parte de la chica de ojos azules, se levantó de su cama y se escabulló por salir por la ventana rumbo a la casa de Videl.

\- Ya te lo dije Gohan esto no va pasar no quiero perder nuestra maravillosa amistad - manifiesta la ojiazul una vez que había abierto la ventana encontrándose con su compañero.

\- No la vas a perder Videl, todo seguirá siendo tal cual ya lo es - aclara Gohan entrando a la habitación para poder conversar de mejor manera.

\- Entonces para que cambiar de nombre, ya somos muy buenos amigos, jamás pensé encontrar un chico como tú - dice la muchacha cerrándose a la idea romántica que su amigo tenía.

\- Porque lo que siento va más allá de lo que eh sentido nunca por ningún otra chica - declara el semisaiyajin acercándose unos pasos abriendo sus emociones.

\- Por favor no sigas Gohan - súplica la ojiazul dándole la espalda sintiendo como su corazón late cada vez más rápido con las palabras del adolescente - no deseo que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado por esto

\- No lo entiendo ¿Porque crees que algunos debe salir lastimado de esto? - pregunta Gohan quien aún no lograba entender las constantes negativas de la chica - ¿Que es lo que crees?

\- Que estás confundiendo como tú dices es la primera vez que sientes esto y temo que luego te des cuenta de solo sentías una simple amistad por mi - declara Videl sus temores dándose vuelta para mirarlo con los ojos vidriosos.

\- No es así - niega con la cabeza el primogénito de Goku abrazándola suavemente.

\- Si lo es y temo que te des cuenta y que por abrir mi corazón tú me lastimes más de lo que me lastimó físicamente spopovich - manifiesta la hija de Mr Satán llorando silenciosamente antes de recibir un cálido beso.

\- Te prometo que jamás voy a hacerte daño - asegura el muchacho acariciando su rostro limpiando las lágrimas

No soy dere, tsun-tsundere  
(Mi chica es dere, tsun tsun-dere)  
acércate y te voy a golpear  
No estoy de acuerdo tan solo  
vamos al parque a ¿pasear?  
Pfff ni siquiera sabes  
exactamente a donde ir  
Oh por favor solamente dime que sí  
Phh vale vale, está bien baka …  
No es como si fuera a pasarlo


End file.
